Oh, the man candy
by Igneous Pride
Summary: After the tumultuous events of Breaking Dawn, its time for the Cullens to relocate. They move to New Jersey, where Carlisle gets a job on Houses team. What he doesnt know about, however, is Houses penchant for looking up his employees lives. Hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I dont know if Ill go through with this, I thought up the basic plot a while ago, and I wrote the first chapter, so tell me what you think.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen surveyed the house in front of him with interest. It was similar in design to their previous one in Washington, massive and mostly open plan, tastefully decorated, ligh colours and most importantly: homey. It was a wonderful setup they had here. He looked at his wife Esme and smiled, she beamed back at him, still as lovely as the day almost 80 years ago when she had opened her eyes to her new life. She still had the power to take his breath away, figuratively speaking.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's wonderful, darling. They'll adore it." He replied, entwining his fingers with hers.

Carlisle and Esme had gone on ahead of the rest of the rest to pick out a house and set up. Carlisle had gotten a new job he was looking forward to and his children would be going to school here. This time however only Alice, Edward and Emmet would be known as his adopted children to the outside world. Bella, Rosalie and Jasper were to be students renting rooms in this enormous house. Renesmee was almost five now, and she appeared to be a sixteen year would not begin school until they were sure she had stopped aging, wanting no risk of exposure.

"We should call them to tell them we found a house" he said

"Alice "replied his wife

"Thought that counts" said Carlisle. As if he could forget his psychic daughter.

He looked at the letter in his hand, adreess in the corner reading PPTH, and wondered what the next day would bring.

* * *

House POV

House was fuming. He really should have expected this from her, he knew but he was surprised by the sheer pettiness. Cuddy had called him into her office barely a half hour ago, and before he could even start in on the suggestive jokes she had said: "House you're getting someone new on your team"

He could see she meant. Outside her face was smooth and professional, but he could see the amusement in her eyes. He could also see there was no reasoning with her. She had handed him a file, her expression was daring him to complain. So he'd done the only thing he could think of to infuriate her, which was to say absolutely nothing and leave the room, albeit in a huff.

As he limped down the crowded corridor of the hospital, muttering to himself he noticed Foreman and Thirteen talking quietly. He let out a long suffering, tortured sigh as they looked up and started prattling on about some sick person or other. He walked on paying them absolutely no attention. He got to his office and started reading the damn file in his hands. He was half expecting some incompetent idiot, but was surprised. Carlisle Cullen, 31, married, lots of adopted children. Extremely photogenic. Well, House thought to himself, he might be interesting.

* * *

Short and sweet, please say if you want more, I dont know if Ill continue it. All reviews are welcome.

Igneous Pride


	2. Authors note

Okay, so, erm, hi.

I think, at this stage I can safely say that I won't be continuing this story in the foreseeable ever. I suppose it wasn't the most intelligent of ideas to post a story I hadn't really thought much about. What can I say, I was young and foolish.

So, seeing as I won't be concluding this story, I'm officially giving it away to anyone who might want to finish what I started all those years ago.

So, you know, pm me and stuff, with...ideas and whatnot, and I'll decide on what I like and stuff.

I'd also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and favourited and alerted etc. They really made my day, and if I ever meet ye in real life... well, Imma have hug ye. Just a bit.

Yeah so, eh, get in touch, if you want to take this story on, and erm thanks.

God I'm as awkward

le sigh

Igneous P


End file.
